STARS
by kiironezumi
Summary: follow the life of kyoko after she become an actress as busy as ren..how would the relationship between Ren and Kyoko progress?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer! i do not own skipbeat! **

**this take place after Kyoko had finally become a successful actress....how would her life be like?**

**Inside Kyoko's shiny black sports car**_**(although Kyoko still doesn't know how to drive,President Lory bought her a car as a present for her success)**_

"kyoko….kyoko…kyoooko….KYOKO!! wake up please…" Rita was practically begging for her to wake up,using all means possible like poking her, nudging her and blasting the car stereo.

However, Kyoko seemed to be able to sleep through an earthquake as she was still sleeping peacefully in the front passenger seat, hugging her pillow and smiling slightly. Her manager's(Rita) effort for the past ten minutes to wake her up seemed to be useless, AS USUAL.

Rita was getting slightly frustrated but her frustration vanished as soon as her eyes set sight on kyoko's smile. _She must be dreaming about fairies again….OR MAYBE she might be dreaming about certain someone…_with this, she set her new plan in motion.

"oh, REN!! What a surprise to see you here"

Kyoko awaken with a jump, her eyes darted in every direction, trying to catch a glimpse of the mentioned man.

Rita laughed at kyoko and her usual amusing demeanor. _Looks like this will be the perfect alarm to wake her up next time. _

"relax! I was just joking…."

Kyoko had a disappointed look on her face as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"are we at the scene to shoot _My Past_ now?" Kyoko said while she tried her best to decipher their location now.

"er, no. Actually we were there three hours ago, remember? You are supposed to meet a reporter from E-magazine now…." Rita continue to go through the schedule, in her head however, she was concerned whether kyoko is exhausted from the tightly-packed schedule lately, and made a mental note to get President Lory to allow Kyoko to have a few days break the next week.

Kyoko on the other hand wasn't even listening to Rita, she was thinking of her senpai after Rita mentioned his name. _Its been a long time since I last saw Ren and we didn't even get to talk that time! I wonder if he had been eating well lately…hmmm…I kind off miss him…AS A FRIEND! And AS A SENPAI! _Kyoko emphasize to herself the status of their relationship, she did not want to see Ren as someone more than a very good friend and a respected senpai.

Although Kyoko had officially "graduated" from the Love-Me Section and was now a new popular actress in Japan, she still think had the absurd thought that she wasn't good enough for Ren and that Ren would NEVER fall in love with someone like her. Naïve as always, she failed to see the Not-So-Subtle hints that Ren constantly give out to show that he liked her, therefore she continues to live in self-denial.

One improvement though, their relationship had progressed from the more formal senpai-kouhai status to a status equivalent to Kanae-Kyoko relationship (VERY GOOD FRIENDS)! Yay!! Ren is of course happy with this "small and trivial progress"! ^^

-------

**Ren's view!**

Ren was walking towards the meeting room to meet his director for the up and coming new drama when a huge poster caught his attention. His eyes widen at the sight of the girl in the poster as he momentarily forgot to breath._ KYOKO looks stunning in this poster! Well, she is always stunning in my eyes. _Even after such a long time, Ren's heart still speed up at the sight of Kyoko. Now that Kyoko was a well-known actress, her posters and advertisements seems to be everywhere in town._ If my heart were to speed up at __**every**__ sight of her, I will most probably die of heart attack one day!_

Ren chuckled at the thought.

"You know, you shouldn't be surprised to see Kyoko's poster here. **This** is afterall LME building and **she** is one of LME's best actress" Yashiro bluntly pointed this out to Ren. He too stopped to take a look at "kyoko".

"I wasn't surprise, I just..."

"You just miss her right?" Yashiro cut in, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"urgh..when will you quit making your own conclusion about my feelings?" Ren looked slightly annoyed by his manager as Yashiro once again accurately say out his thoughts and feelings.

" Ya, I know, I know. Both of you are just _friends_ and nothing more than that. You always say that, when will you get bored of it?" yashiro said while pulling out his planner from his bag.

Ren decided to ignore Yashiro and continue to strode on as he decided he wasn't in a mood to argue with him. Ren _do _miss her. Last time, he would always come to LME in hope to see the girl clad in pink overalls and to talk to her. He missed bumping into Kyoko when she was doing her Love-Me assignments in LME. Don't get him wrong, he is happy that kyoko finally gets to become an actual actress. He just doesn't like the fact that he only gets to see her in posters as both of them were busy with their own work.

Ren was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Yashiro speaking.

"Rita-san! How are you today…."

_Huh? Why is Yashiro talking to Kyoko's manager? Both of them are not in a relationship right? Yashiro never mentioned about her…. Wait!!! He must be up to something….AGAIN! _Thoughts after thoughts went through Ren's mind and he started to frown a little as he don't know what to expect from Yashiro this time.

"….oh! Kyoko is free after 8 tonight? Well, tell her she is no longer free. Ren wants to meet her to talk about one of LME's new project…..all right then, ask her to be at the restaurant near LME at 8 tonight then, ren will be there waiting….thanks a lot! Bye!"

Yashiro grinned widely at Ren's disbelieving face while he shut his phone.

"So, you have heard it..no need for me to repeat your schedule tonight"

"Yashiro, what is the new project that you are talking about? I'm totally clueless about it" Ren struggled to speak in an even tone as he was filled with anger that Yashiro would be so bold as to ask for a date for him! Yet, he was also thankful that he would be able to see kyoko tonight.

"Aahh…Ren! I know you are happy that you can meet kyoko tonight. Seriously, you don't need to thank me" Yashiro said in a playful tone, wanting to taunt Ren further.

"Since you have already asked Kyoko, it would be rude for me to cancel it now. However in the future, please don't make decision on my behalf for anything concerning my private life" Ren said in a stern tone while glaring at Yashiro. He intended to reprimand Yashiro but his manager only continued to grin widely with no sign of guiltiness or whatsoever shown on his face.

Ren did not know since when his manager wasn't afraid of him anymore. Little did Ren know that Yashiro did not take him seriously as he saw Ren's lip curl upwards just a little and just knew that he had made the right decision for him.

Ren had to admit that Yashiro might be a little annoying most of the time, but he decided that so long as the annoyance caused by Yashiro was concerning Kyoko, he wouldn't mind at all as this means he would get to see Kyoko more often. _Yashiro is indeed one of the best manager out there._ Ren thought to himself while glancing over his shoulder at Yashiro. However, he would never, _never_ tell that to Yashiro. He smiled smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just want to thank all of you who had spent time to read my work and even wrote reviews for me. =) I appreciate it LOTS!**

**I normally prefer reading to writing and only after writing this (my first time) only had I realize how hard it is to write, for me at least…^^**

**Oh well, hope this chapter would be enjoyable for you…**

* * *

Rita had been observing Kyoko for the past few hours and she is seriously worried that Kyoko is experiencing a mental breakdown due to the pressure from the public and the press._It must be really hard for her. Everyone seems to be expecting so much from her. Well…it can't be helped since she managed to become such a great actress in just two years! But she is ONLY 18! She is too young to handle all these stress…  
_

Rita looked on pitifully at Kyoko as she came to a halt at the traffic light. She watched as millions of emotions flashed across Kyoko's face. She had been like this ever since she heard that Ren wanted to see her tonight.

However, as Rita had only become Kyoko's manager for about two months, she still didn't understand Kyoko well enough.

Rita got part of it right.

Kyoko IS currently experiencing mental breakdown but for a totally different reason though.

The one reason Rita would never had thought of.

**What led Rita to come to the conclusion that Kyoko is having a mental breakdown? (Flashback)**

When Kyoko first heard that Ren is going to have dinner with her, she was over the moon.

_I can't believe it. I was just thinking of Ren and I get to see him so soon. It must be that the all-mighty-great-fairy-queen passed by and decided to grant my wish.  
_

Kyoko giggled as she thought of her good luck.

…**.minutes later….**

**  
**_Wait! Did I just admit that I wanted to see Ren? Does it mean that I really do miss him? Do-does it mean that I…I…like him?_Kyoko choked on the water that she was drinking and she shook her head from left to right furiously as though she would be able to shake the thought off her head if she does so. She was angry at herself for having such a disrespectful thought of Ren. Her expression was murderous as she was thinking and if any unfortunate passer-by were to receive her glare right now, it would probably contain enough evil aura to kill them.

…**.Another few minutes later…  
**

_Rita said it was something to do with work? Why would Ren want to see me for work?_She had a serious expression as she put on her thinking cap and try to work out the purpose of tonight's dinner.

_Oh no! Did he watch one of my dramas and think that I acted it out badly? Maybe he is angry and he is coming on behalf of the president to tell me that my acting is not good enough…_Kyoko shuddered as she remembered that when Ren is angry, no one could beat him in emitting the world's deadliest aura.

_Maybe he thinks that my poor performance is a disgrace to the company and I had let him down as a kouhai!_ This time, Kyoko's eyes became teary as the tears threaten to flow out. The last thing in the world that she would want would be to disappoint Ren and she had done it. It would be like the end of the world for her if Ren were to hate her.

…**After an hour or so …**

_OOOoooo…I can't wait to see Ren! I wonder if he had changed since the last time I saw him…although it would be impossible for him to grow any taller, he is already one of the tallest actor in Japan. _Kyoko is now smiling like an idiot as she thought of Ren while bouncing up and down like an excited kid about to go to the amusement park. She completely forgot about all her worries earlier; don't ask me how she had done it. I have no idea.

All in all, Kyoko being Kyoko, thought of all the possible scenarios that might possibly play out later in the day and continued displaying all sorts of emotions on her face, unaware that she is worrying Rita out of her mind.

**After observing Kyoko for the whole afternoon, it isn't weird that Rita came to the conclusion that Kyoko is facing some mental problem. (End flashback)**

**

* * *

**

"Kyoko, this is the restaurant"

"Thanks for the ride Rita-san!" Kyoko said hurriedly before she open the car door. She didn't want to be late when Ren would be there or he would probably give her another talk on social etiquette and lecture her for the rest of the night.

_Thanks for the ride? This is your car Kyoko, do I need to remind you about it? President Lory must be out of his mind when he bought this car for Kyoko, he should have given her cash or any other things as incentives. She doesn't even know how to drive, the car seems to be mine in the end…_

Rita was dragged out of her thoughts as she heard Kyoko open the car door. She was horrified.

"KYOKO, WAIT!"

Kyoko was stunned by Rita's ear-piercing scream that she stared back at her wide-eyed.

"You don't actually intend to walk into the restaurant like THIS, right?"

"….huh?" Kyoko was confused as she scanned her face through the mirror. Nothing is wrong with her light make-up or her hair. She then looked at her clothes, a white polo T-shirt with a fitting jeans and a knee-length black leather boots.

_My outfit is casual, but the restaurant isn't exactly one which requires formal outfit right? Why must she look so horrified? There isn't any stain on my shirt too._

"Do you have ANY idea who you are? "Rita said as she smacked her own forehead when she realized that Kyoko once again forgot that she is a popular actress and she could never walk so openly in the public without being attacked by her fans.

"It's not like I lost my memory or something, Rita-san but I'm glad that you are so concerned over my well being" Kyoko smiled sheepishly as she replied Rita.

"No, no! You are an actress Kyoko! You need some sort of disguise to at least hide your identity from the public if you want to have a peaceful night." Rita said in a desperate tone as she fished out a black baseball cap from the back of the car and help Kyoko put it on.

Kyoko still had a confused look on as she try to understand Rita's words but she thanked her anyway and started walking towards the restaurant.

* * *

Ren arrived 10 minutes before 8 as his photoshoot ended earlier than planned.

He had chosen the table at the corner as it is the least noticeable place in the restaurant.

Although it is the least noticeable spot in the restaurant, it is still part of the job of the waitress to notice him if he is a customer. However, this waitress here was paying way too much attention to him and Ren was starting to wonder if she had already noticed who the he was.

_It is impossible that she had already noticed who I am; after all, I AM wearing a cap._

"Are you sure you don't want to order any drinks yet?" the waitress asked for the third time and Ren was starting to get annoyed.

"No thanks. I'm still waiting for my friend to arrive if you would excuse me" Ren said while flashing his famous gentlemanly smile.

"Su-su-sure….of course….no problem" she stuttered while walking away, tripping at least twice on the way back to the counter. Clearly, she was charmed by Ren's smile, just like any other girls would, except Kyoko of course who was not so easily charmed.

As Ren now find the girl's reaction amusing, he forgot all about her annoyance and was trying his best not to burst out laughing. He figured out that he need not worry that the waitress had found out about his identity or else she would already be screaming out loud and start asking for his signature.

He also just realize that even though those girls in the restaurant hadn't realize that he is the famous Ren Tsuruga, they were still gawking at smirked. Looks like he would attract attention wherever he goes to and whether or not he is famous.

_Maybe I shouldn't have worn this tight fitting white T-shirt. The guys in the restaurant are all staring at me with pure jealousy that it looks like they will beat me up any moment. Its not like I would snatch their girlfriend anyway, no one would be better than my Kyoko. But seriously, I had already dressed down! What would have happened if I had not changed out of my suit into jeans?_

Ren's thoughts continued to wander as he stared down at the menu. Therefore, he didn't realize when Kyoko entered the restaurant. Not until he realized that everyone was no longer staring at him but has now averted their attention to their new target.

Ren looked up to see who had caught their attention and he wasn't surprised that it was Kyoko.

_This is my first time seeing Kyoko with a cap but it looks like the cap didn't do much to stop the public from staring at her. She looks so pretty with the long black wavy hair._

Ren gazed adoringly at her until he was sure that she was looking in his direction before waving her forward.

All eyes seemed to be on either him or Kyoko, to be more precise, the girls were staring at him and the guys were staring at Kyoko.

Ren sighed._ It is already impossible to be out in the public alone but now, it is double the attention! Hopefully no one would guess who we are or not the only place to meet up next time would be at my apartment or at her apartment. Or maybe, we could book the whole restaurant and charged it on President Lory's account. He has lots of cash to spare anyway. _Ren chuckled under his breath as he imagined the shocking look on the president's face if he were to receive the bill.


End file.
